Black Adam/Kahndaq
Kahndaq Black Adam is the paragon of Power Drain: being able to do so with his basic attack (on combo-ender) and either of his specials, essentially making the LexCorp Set his natural archnemesis. Strategy His power drain effect on combo ender works very similar to Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar's effect, albeit only at 1/2 of the gear when maxed out, although it is recommended to equip him with the gear to further increase the power drain effect when the two are combined together to strengthen his power. The Thunder King deals an additional 0.8% of his damage stat 5 times (4% total) upon using a combo ender or a special. When attached to a combo ender this is affected by basic damage boosts, but it is not affected by basic crit; on a special, it is not affected by special damage boosts. Power drain immunity (such as Lobo/Prime's passive) will negate his power drains, despite not displaying the "power drain immune" text popup, and also negate the electric damage-over-time from his combo ender (but not his specials). Gear Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and the Overpowered 5-U-93-R pair wonderfully with Black Adam. The power drain on combo ender offered by both pieces of gear stack with Black Adam's power drain on his combo ender, allowing him to drain a significant amount of power in one swipe! If preferred, pieces from Gear Sets or solo gear pieces that can add DOT to specials can increase the amount of damage dealt combined with the Electrical DOT (LexCorp Set, The Ibistick, Heart of Darkness & etc.) Also, when paired with the Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED, after using a special and/or a combo ender the skulls will also be able to power drain as well! Interactions Good With * Characters that offer faster power generation such as Green Lantern/Regime, Harley Quinn/Animated, etc.: This allows Black Adam to use his specials faster, keeping a steady stream of DoT and power drain. * Catwoman/Batman Returns: Since Black Adam has many different methods of applying DoT, Catwoman allows him and his teammates to deal more damage on their DoT. *'Catwoman/Arkham Knight': Catwoman's passive means all DoT that is affecting the enemy if she has used one of her specials cannot be rinsed by tagging out. Therefore, if Catwoman uses her specials on one opponent, then Black Adam tags into the match and applies any of his DoT to the same opponent, when the opponent tags out, none of the DoT will rinse off. * Killer Frost/Prime: Black Adam's power drain on combo ender combined with Killer Frost's power dampening makes it almost impossible for the opponent to gain enough power to perform specials. * Hawkgirl/Prime: Hawkgirl's SNARE complements any DoT-centered playstyle, allowing for maximum damage to take place. Good Against *'Characters whose passives revolve around the activation of specials or supers.' **'Aquaman/Regime': Since his passive revolves around his Supermove, Black Adam's constant power draining will keep him from reaching 3 bars. *'Shazam/Prime': Normally, he won't be powerdrained through specials while his passive is active, but as Black Adam's combo-ender power drains the opponent, thus, reducing the effectiveness of Shazam. **'Raven/Teen Titans, Sinestro/Antimatter, The Flash/Metahuman, etc.': They all require power in order to use their passives. Black Adam's continuous power drain, especially when equipped with the Pill or the Scimitar, can effectively keep them powerless. *'Batman/Arkham Origins': Black Adam's power drain on combo ender is extremely useful against Arkham Origins Batman as draining his power will cause Batman to use Explosive Batarangs instead of Winged Avenger. *'Batgirl/Prime': Same as above, except one bar of power Countered By *'LexCorp Set': The set's effect can reverse the powerdrain effects from Black Adam. *'Lobo/Prime', Batman/Arkham Knight, Static/Prime '& 'Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan: For their power drain immunity, which means that his whole passive is ineffective on them. For Batman/Arkham Knight, he can activate his Power Drain Immunity and his Power Addition, which can cripple Black Adam or his teammates. *'Aquaman/Injustice 2': Upon using his special(s), Aquaman can revert all DOT (rinses) on him and put it on his opponent with the effect DOUBLED. Thus, this can backfire on Black Adam due to his common DOT. Abilities Here are Black Adam's abilities. While his special 2 is visually identical and named similarly to Black Adam/Regime's Black Magic, Kahndaq Black Magic is not an inherent power drain special. The only power it can drain is that from his passive, and there is no large additional power drain at the end of the special, nor does it have its damage halved. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Bracers, Amulet, Boots, Belt and Chest piece. * He has the same base stats as The Arkham Knight. * His appearance is very similar to Black Adam/Prime, except that his symbol is in gray and is illuminated by white lightning similar to Shazam. ** Additionally, his Special 2 is visually identical to Black Adam/Regime's and has a very similar name. * He made a comeback as a challenge repeat in the 2.10.1 update along with the other 2.8 challenge characters. Completing his challenge this time would unlock him for direct promotions. * His design is loosely based on his own appearance in the New 52 comics. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Power drain Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:DOT added on combo ender